Sunrise
by PoseidonsGirls
Summary: A beaten and abused Percy is sent to live with his dad Poseidon who never knew he existed after his mother died a violent death in front of him. Can Percy fight his inner demons and monsters? Can Poseidon be the father he wants to be for his son and not turn out like his own dad that he fears? WARNING:mentions Abuse, Drugs and Rape in the first chapter, lots of fluff and PONIES!


**Hey there everyone! This is a new site which me ( ThAt-DaM-fAnFiCtIoNeR ) And RowennaOlympian have created. (Go check us both out :) )) On this page we will be working together on stories and editing each others projects (And adding details) And just pretty much just writing together.**

**So sit back and munch on your blue cookies as you read (::) (::) (::)**

Percy hated sleeping. Maybe he hated sleeping because the bed he now slept in was as unfamiliar as the people around him. People who claim he's alright, and that they know whats best for him. Maybe it was because of his childhood and childish phobia of never being able to wake up that seemed to have suddenly returned. Maybe it was because he couldn't sleep at all. He had too many nightmares. They were so awful it would be considered self harm to give himself over to slumber. But, the very thought that when he woke up that the last few weeks might just have been a dream were to much of a temptation. Like a drug.

Percy would love to say he never liked Gabe, but that would be a lie.

Once upon a time, a 5 year old Percy wanted a daddy. Someone to teach to him to throw a football. Someone to take to parent day at kindergarten. Someone to lay on his left side and cuddle him when he had a bad dream, with his mommy on the right of course. Someone to love his mommy. Percy thought she looked lonely when she watched other parents hold hands when they picked their kids up from kindergarten.

Gabe was no daddy, he was just the opposite.

Instead of teaching Percy to throw a football, Gabe liked to throw the football himself. At Percy's head. Gabe never came to the parent day. But, he did forbid his mommy from coming to them, because he said she needed to go to work more to make more money. Gabe also never cuddled him when he had a bad dream. By the time he had his first nightmare with Gabe in his life Percy knew not to even try. But, when Percy tried to cuddle with his mommy it was the first time Gabe hit him. Actually punched him, hard, on the cheek. Mommy screamed at Gabe. She got punched to for that. Gabe liked to punch and hit mommy. he didn't like to hold her hand and kiss her cheek. He didn't make mommy happy.

From the start Percy's mommy told him never to touch any drink in the house, but faucet water. She said he might mistaken it for something else. Percy's mommy told him never to touch one of small stick things or pipes that admitted smoke that Gabe had. He was also told that when smoke started coming out of one to go to his room, close the door, and open a window. And, to stay as close to the window as possible no matter how cold it was. Percy was careful to always stay away from Gabe anyway, but his mommy told him to make sure to stay away whenever Gabe drank something that wasn't water, or started breathing from one of the small sticks.

Whenever Percy asked his mommy about his real dad a lot of the times she would just start crying. But, sometimes she would put a really hard look on her face, and tell him "I didn't deserve such a good person as your dad, But, I'm going to work to deserve you. Your dad is not going to take that chance away from me. Besides, what you know won't hurt you."

What Percy didn't know was that sometimes when he was at school his mommy would start drinking the stuff that wasn't water, and she would drink a lot of it. What Percy also didn't know was that when he was at school his mommy started breathing in the smoky stuff from the small sticks, and she would breath it in a lot.

Percy did know, from learning when he was eight, at school, what a cigarette was and how bad it was. He also learned that the stuff that wasn't water was called alcohol, and it was also really bad. He knew to lock all the doors and windows before bed by himself when he was nine, because sometimes mommy and Gabe would disappear for a few days, and he would have to do it himself. He also knew to have a box of Kleenex ready when his mom came home because she would cry, and she would cry a lot. She would say weird things about how she sold herself and how it was the best thing ever, but also the worst thing ever. Percy still didn't know what that meant.

When Percy was 10 he came home to find his mom passed out next to Gabe on the couch. With one of the bottles he was never allowed to touch in her hand. He ran to his room and cried. Percy soon learned his mom was smoking(as he learned it was called) to. He wasn't really surprised this time, but it still hurt.

When Percy was 11 his mom lost her job. She failed a drug test. Percy also learned that some of the cigarettes his mom and Gabe smoked were called joints or marijuana, and that they were a whole new level of bad.

Also when Percy was 11, what he would come to call the indecent happened. His mom had been both very drunk and high. Apparently, Gabe, for whatever reason was sober and sick of her so he locked her in Percy's room. Percy, who was for his credit at the time(and last time for a while) always trying to look at the bright side of things, decided his mom was so out of it he could probably get some answers about his dad. Percy knew his dad was probably another druggie who had run off, but he still had to know for sure. What his mom had told him was one of the biggest shocks of his life.

"It was a one night thing, me and him you know. I mean we did coupley stuff after but only banged once. I was drunk as usual and wanted a good bang. His high school girlfriend had just left him a few days ago. He was 22. I think his mom died that same night to! He was just in town to get away from his troubles for a weekend. To clear his head. He got the call from his family that night about his mom. Came from somewhere out west coast I think. All the way on the other side of the country! Took his classes here for a bit when he was with me. He was smart, just starting his masters, I think it had something to do with water. Anyway, he wasn't really a drinker. I think I only saw him with a glass or two at diner after that. Anyway, we hooked up. He was horrified with himself after. Wasn't really a believer of any kind at all, more a mythology and science nut actually. But he said sex was something special and should only be shared between people who loved each other. Didn't matter if you were married or not to him, didn't matter if you both had the same parts to him! Didn't matter to him even if there was more than 2 of you! You just had to love each other in his eyes."

Mom paused for a moment. Her face looked pained. "Your dad tried to love me. He really tried, and I think he did for awhile. He helped me try to get clean, he showed me how to have fun without drugs or alcohol. I think people call it a natural high now-a-days. He showed me what love could look like that didn't involve sex. Like holding hands, laughing at something stupid together, always having someone to help carry your wight with, if you helped carry theirs, cuddling without sex." Mom sighed "a gentle, tender kiss"

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"Your dad always knew when he wasn't around I got drunk, that I smoked. But he never knew about the dope until the end. When he found out he was furious I kept something like that from him. He then gave me a choice. Him and rehab or go back to the way I was. I choose the drugs. He left and went home. I never talked to him again."

Sally took a large shaky breath and continued.

"I never showed signs I was pregnant with you until the forth month. I mean I had morning sickness and aches and stuff but both your dad and I always put it down to the alcohol. Your dad was with me for 3 months. Its was around month 4 that so many weird things were happening with me I had to go to the doctor. The first thing she did was have me take a pregnancy test, you already know it came out positive. After that I got clean and sober, at least until I married Gabe to help us pay rent and stuff like that, but you were still lucky to be born only a few weeks prematurely and with a few minor learning things."

Percy didn't think his ADHD and dyslexia were minor disability's, but he didn't mention it. His mom was still very drunk and high.

"Why didn't dad come back for me?" Percy asked shakily, he was holding back tears. "Why didn't he want me if all you said was true?"

"Weren't you listening!" Sally snapped "I never told him! He doesn't know you exist! He would knew I would go back to the drugs and take you away from me! I'll find him when your grown up, and show him what a good boy I raised! Without him! That he was wrong about me! The drugs didn't stop me, and that he was wrong! So what if you got punched around a little, or never really got a childhood. So far your looking like your going to turn out alright! Childhood is overrated anyways."

Percy didn't think childhood was overrated. Percy didn't like getting punched. Percy didn't like knowing that the bills were paid because his mom was a whore(he knew what his mom did when she was away now)! Percy didn't like the hurtful mean things Gabe would say, and his mom to when drunk. Percy didn't like not knowing if his dad wanted him or not. There was no closure in that! Needless to say Percy exploded at his mom.

Percy yelled at her about how she could do something like that. That he hated her. That he wanted to know where his dad was and how to get in contact with him right now.

Then Sally did something she had never done before. She hit Percy. She hit her precious son. Then she starting punching him. Then Percy went down. Then she started kicking him. Then she started full out beating him. After a few more minutes and Percy fell unconscious.

After that whenever Percy brought up his dad he was slapped or punched for his efforts.

When Percy was 12 he considered getting help. The beatings at home had only increased. The small amount of love that he use to have with his mom before the indecent was gone. The drug stuff was getting worse. People to come to deal at home. Mom started bringing her clients home. Some times her clients would use Percy after they were done with his mom. Those were the worst nights of Percy's life. He screamed at his aggressor to stop, but he never did. He would scream for help, but no one ever came to help, just laugh and place bets about how long it would take him to pass out.

Percy really tried to to talk to a teacher, he really tried, almost every day. But years of emotional and verbal abuse held him back. Percy rarely talked at school anyways, much less about his nightmares come to life. Plus Percy was embarrassed. Those men had used his body in horrible ways, plus he thought he should be able to make it stop on his own if he really wanted to. No, he deserved his treatment if he was going to be such a coward about it he thought.

When Percy was 13 everything changed. Gabe had got caught for minor drug possession a few months back and would be in prison for at least another 4 months. Mom had brought one of her regular clients home that night. A regular who always turned to Percy after his mom passed out.

Strangely enough his mom was sober that night, not even high. Percy guessed after the man got bored of his mom he came for him. For the first time Percy's mom was conscience to witness what caused most of Percy's nightmares now a days. She had screamed bloody murder and ran at the man. The man was ready. He pulled a knife from his jean pockets on the floor as Sally landed on his back and began to beat him. The man had twisted enough to stab Sally in the stomach once, then twice, then again. He then flung Sally to the other side of the room by Gabe's chair, the proceeded to turn his attention back to Percy.

What neither the boy or the man saw, was Sally reach under the chair, then seemingly into it, and bring out a hand gun. Percy cried out in horrible pain that nobody, child or not should give or hear. Sally got as steady a grip on the gun as she could. The man laughed. The safety was removed. The gun fired once, then twice, then again. The man dropped off Percy.

Sally dragged herself over to her son. She lay by his side, one hand grasping his, the other caressing his cheek. They looked each other in the eye.

"I'm so sorry" Sally said "So, so sorry. I love you so much" Sally coughed out blood. "Never forget that". Sally laid her head down "Percy" Sally had Percy's full attention, not even the unbearable, overwhelming pain could distract him now. Sally took one more large breath. "His name was Poseidon." Then Sally's eyes went glassy.


End file.
